A Seer's Fate
by suz the fish
Summary: this is about hermione and her secret.... guess what it is! please read and review. first fic on fanfic.net. be nice, no flames.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! i'm finally aloud to update. i only registered a few days ago. this is my first shot so please be nice!i love Harry Potter and i have written quite a few stories that i havn't put on the web yet hope you like it. oh yeah i absoulutely hate romance it's reallly hard to write. so there's no romance in any of my stories.hope you like it. please review i need the motiveation. **

****

**Chapter 1-The Dream**

"Mudblood and Seer is what you are." Said a man's voice harshly from the chair he had his back turned towards her his servant was kneeling by him shivering and shaking so much he almost fell on his back "You must do one thing for us." He paused Hermione looked at the floor. "Either surrender your life or Die." Hermione just stood there she was so scared she daren't move. She woke up screaming and shivering it was the same dream she'd been having all summer. What made it so frightening now? She wondered

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ginny softly.

Hermione collected her wits and said "Yes I'm fine. Just had a bad dream that's all. What time is it?"

"Oh it's 7:00. We should be getting up. My mum's cooked breakfast."

Hermione got up and dressed as fast as she could. Surrender your life or die he had said. Wasn't that the same thing? And who knew she was a Seer she'd kept that a secret. That was why she had quit Divination. She thought on the way down to breakfast. No surrendering your life was giving it to someone willingly and dieing wasn't. But then if you surrendered you would die anyway.

At breakfast she didn't eat much and went back to her room. Getting out one of her dictionaries from her trunk she looked up surrender. It said

**Surrender - to give your life willing to someone else or to be killed in**

**The place of someone else.**

"Just as I thought" she muttered flicking through the dictionary to die.

**Die-to die is to pass out of this world. The usual way is natural but**

**Sometimes people are killed.**

"That's an understatement!" Exclaimed Hermione. 

"Are you alright Hermione?" said Ron and Harry from the door.

"No not really." she said "I had a dream. It seemed so real." she stopped.

"Go on Hermione we believe you. Remember last year when I had those weird dreams?" said Harry.

"NO it was nothing like that apart from the fact that I've been having the same dream now for the whole summer and it's getting rather tiresome."

"What's in it?" asked Ron.

"There's a man in a tall chair. His back is always turned to me. And someone like a servant is kneeling by him. I can't remember any specific details apart from what he always says at the end."

"So what's that?" asked Ron straight away

"He always says surrender your life or die."

"Isn't that the same thing?" said Harry.

"Sort of but I looked it up in my dictionary anyway and surrendering is giving your life freely. But dieing is natural or being killed."

"It seems to me that there's a subtle but vital difference." said Ron "And what you just said sounds like something straight from a dictionary."

"That's because it is from a dictionary. I looked it up."

"What was an understatement?" asked Harry.

"Read that and you'll understand." Replied Hermione handing him the dictionary. Harry read it with Ron reading it over his shoulder.

"I don't get what you're going on about." said Ron puzzled

"It says sometimes people are killed but we know that their killed all the time. I hate it here." she said quickly changing the subject.

"Why Hermione? You stayed here all last summer." asked Ron.

Harry looked at her and understood. Harry hadn't noticed before. When Hermione didn't answer Harry said "Is it the same reason that I don't want to be here?"

"I don't know. This place gives me the creeps." she replied.

"Is it because it reminds both of you of Padfoot?" asked Ron.

"Yes it is." said Harry.

"No it isn't the same as you Harry. It's hard to explain."

"Go on anyway."

"Well when I came back to this place after the holidays. That was when the dream started. But at first I thought it was nothing to worry about. Then I had it again the next night and it's carried on through out the whole summer. I'm hoping it will stop when we get to Hogwarts."

"Well if it doesn't you could always do oculemancy with me." said Harry jokily.

"Well if it stops I wont but if it carries on I might consider it."

"Hermione you must be out of your mind." said Harry.

"Your letters have arrived." Fred shouted up the stairs.

Hermione looked at her letter in the living room. Opening it she pulled out two bits of paper and a shiny read and gold prefect badge.

"Hermione I'm prefect again this year too!" said Ron.

Harry showed them his Captain badge.

"And I'm the Quiditch Captain which should be fun."

Hermione looked at her letter. It read:

Dear Miss Granger 

Enclosed is your school supplies list. I hope I can entrust you with the honour of being Prefect again this year. Your supplies list has been reduced due to the career path you have chosen to pursue. Good luck in the New Year.

Professor McGonagall **Supplies list** **Uniform**

3 sets of plain work robes (black)

1 dress robe (any colour you like)

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 winter cloak (black or silver fastenings)

I know that you probably have all these things already but I just wanted to check.

1 standard size pewter caldron

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass set of scales

**Books** The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six by Miranda Goshawk Advanced History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Advanced Transfigration by Emeric Switch 

Magical Herbs and Fungi all you need to know by Phyllida Spore

The most difficult the draughts of all time by Arsenius Jigger

Fanatical about beasts by Newt Scamder

Protection you always need against the dark forces by Quentin Trimble

Arithmancy at the Tops by Kenworthy Wisp

(As you are the only person taking Ancient Runes instead of a lesson as you would have to be with 3rd, 4th or 5th years Professor Parburgy wants you to translate the following books. Throughout the hole year. Using the first two books and dictionaries to help you.)

Ancient Runes advanced by Applebury Finn 

Ancient Runes by Angus Finigun

ï 


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter 2-Diagon Alley**

Hermione woke quite early and got dressed silently. She'd had the dream again that night but this time it was more real and she had heard the message clearer.

"Pack" she muttered and all her stuff flew from different places in the room into a neat pile in her trunk. All her robes were folded underneath her books.

"It's always good to take the old books as well as the new ones back to school you don't know when they could come in handy." She thought before going downstairs and into the garden where she lay on the grass thinking over the dream and stroking Crockshanks who purred loudly. What would the man do to her? she wondered either way she was going to die but she didn't even know who the man was. The only thing she knew about him was that he had a menacing voice and threatened her. Hermione played the dream over in her mind a few times but couldn't make much sense of it. What was the point in threatening her? She was a mudblood but why would anyone want her to die?

"Hermione how long have you been out her? It's like 7:00."

"Oh I don't know how long I've been here but I woke at like 5:30."She looked up recognising Ron's voice.

"Straight after breakfast we are leaving for Diagon Ally." said Ron "and why did you come out here at 5:30 anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't see the point in staying in my room as I was awake. I've packed everything."

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Harry from behind her.

"Yep I did. And you already know what it was about so please don't ask. Oh yeah one thing that I didn't mention before was that he called me a mudblood."

"Well he's a very foul wizard then." said Ron in an outraged tone.

"It's probably nothing but then I have had the same dream the whole summer."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione. If you don't come down here this instant we'll take the flo powder with us." shouted Mrs Weasley. They ran down the stairs and grabbed some floo powder. Hermione went first and found herself in a back room. Soon after she had slid through the grate Ron and Harry followed.

"Be at the Leaky Caldron by one o clock. Please don't be late or we'll leave for Grimland Place without you." Harry shivered loathing the place he had to go back to.

As they walked out of the Leaky Caldron and turned to go the way by the robe shop Hermione said "I'll catch up with you. I just have to get something." Then she raced towards the bookshop. Once inside she slowed down and walked as calmly as she could towards the shelves with Seers books on. She took one out the bookshelf and looked through it. It surprised her that all the things in the book she understood. But then maybe it wasn't that surprising as she was a seer herself this fact she had never told anyone as she thought they might make fun of her for not staying with Divination. Her reason for not continuing Divination was quite simple she didn't want people to know she was a Seer. Hermione looked at a page called deciphering the future. Her dream she realised was going to happen to her in the future but Harry and Ron would be there too. Hermione looked at the title "The Seer's Guide to everything by Cassandra Trelawney." Professor Trelawney's great great grandmother must have written this she thought because it was a very old edition written in 400AD. Hermione looked at the price. 7 Sickles and 3 Knuts. It wasn't much and she decided that she would need it. Quickly she pulled another book off the shelf. It was volume 1 of Looking into the Future by Tipsybird Blue. Then she looked at the price it was only 3 sickles. Quickly she took volumes 1-6 off the shelf and added up the prices of what she was going to buy. 35 Sickles and 3 Knuts wasn't much to pay for a set of books. I'll get myself a Crystal Ball as well I can see that I'm going to need it in the future. Quickly Hermione paid for her purchases and went out of the shop where she met Ron and Harry.

"What did you buy?" asked Ron.

"A set off books." She answered vaguely.

"What are they about? 'cos I know you've got all your school books already."

"I read other things other than school related books." she said even more vaguely.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" asked Ron.

"Yes perfectly." Hermione said calmly.

"If you don't want us to ask we wont but if you want to tell us sometime we won't object." said Harry quietly knowing that whatever the books contained they would find out when she wanted to tell them.

Hermione looked at them and decided that her secret wasn't a good one to keep from her friends.

"Well maybe I should tell you." she said and looked around. "But not here. Can we go to the Shrieking Shack?"

Harry looked at the floor and said "If you want to."

Quickly they ran to the Shrieking Shack. Once they were inside Hermione locked the door and put a soundproof charm on the whole shack.

"There's something in my dream that I haven't told you about. The man in the chair didn't just call me a mudblood but he said 'Mudblood and Seer is what you are.' Someone knows I'm a Seer. But I don't know who they are."

"But Hermione if you are a Seer who could know?"

"I don't know. The only people to my knowledge who know are the Order."

Harry remembered in third year when Hermione had walked out of divination and called the subject a load of crap.

"Hermione if you're a Seer why did you walk out of Divination?"

"There's an obvious answer to that. I didn't want people to know."

"Why did you keep it a secret from your friends for so long?" asked Ron quietly.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know it was safe to tell people."

"Did you buy a Crystal Ball?"

"Why do you assume that?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Well Professor Trelawney said that the most precious and useful thing to a Seer is a Crystal Ball."

"Yes I did buy a Crystal Ball." said Hermione as an after thought she added "Weird question."

Ron looked at his clock "Hey we'd better go back or my mum will get even more annoyed with us for being late. We were supposed to be back five minutes ago."

They rushed to the fireplace and took some flo powder which lead them to Number 12 Grimland Place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-going to Hogwarts

Hermione slid through the grate and picked herself up shivering as she moved away from the fireplace. The house was giving her the creeps and she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Quietly she ran upstairs and packed her trunk muggle fashion folding all her robes neatly to make it take more time. She wanted to delay going downstairs as long as possible. Ginny came in the room and said "Why don't you get one of the Order to pack your trunk for you. It would be much quicker." Hermione looked up and replied "Yeah I thought of that but sometimes packing muggle fashion helps me think and although it takes time."

"Are you trying to go back to your origins?"

"No. but some things I find easier in the muggle fashion and I can pack logically so when I unpack I can put things away in an order."

"What's that on your wrist Hermione?" asked Ron suspiciously.

Hermione looked down at the new plaster on her wrist. Thinking fast she said "Oh I cut my wrist while helping mum skin potatoes." Thinking of the knife and plasters in her bag.

"How did you do that?"

"Well you skin potatoes by drawing the knife under the skins and pulling towards you. I caught the edge of the knife on my wrist." rejoicing in the fact that when she went to Hogwarts she would be able to use a concealing spell.

"But the line is so even and straight judging by the thinness and straightness of the plaster." said Ron getting very suspicious.

"Hermione are you cutting yourself deliberately?" asked Harry curiously.

"No why would I do that?" asked Hermione wishing that she was allowed to use magic outside school. "What would be the point? Did you honestly think that I was cutting myself on purpose?"

"Well the fact that the plaster and therefore the cut is so straight suggests that it's deliberate. If you really did it by accident the line wouldn't be so straight." said Ron.

"Well if you don't believe me I don't want to spend time convincing anyone." Said Hermione turning back to her packing putting her books in her trunk in an ordered fashion.

"Hermione aren't you a bit bored packing so slowly?"

"No I'm not bored Ron." Reaching for her Seer books and placing them in her trunk. Then she laid a large piece of cloth on the ground and placed her crystal ball on it.

"Hermione before you rap up your crystal ball can I hold it please?" asked Ginny hopefully.

Hermione looked at her hopeful face and carefully picked up her crystal ball "Yes you can hold it but be very careful please. It's my most precious thing." She said giving the crystal ball to Ginny who held it with both hands very tightly.

"It's really heavy." she said "but it's the smoothest thing that I've ever held." Gently giving it back to Hermione who put it down. Then suddenly without warning she swayed. "The Dark Lord is gathering more forces. No-one can stop him but one person. The Death Eaters will break out of Azkaban and the story will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow." then she fainted onto her trunk. Harry, Ginny and Ron stared at her in awe, fascination and fright. They had never seen Hermione give a prophecy. She was scary and her voice was so powerful that it seemed like it travelled. Suddenly they heard the running of footsteps. Professor Dumbledore came into the room flowed by Remus.

"What happened?" asked Remus looking at Hermione lying limp over her trunk.

"She gave a prophecy Remus." said Dumbledore quietly. "Ron, Harry, Ginny what did she say?"

They all spoke at the same time "She said 'The Dark Lord is gathering more forces. No-one can stop him but one person. The Death Eaters will break out of Azkaban and the story will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.'"

Remus looked at them and said quietly "Dumbledore we should take these children to the Hogwarts Express now. I know it's very early and it's due to leave in two hours but it we need time to get Hermione on the train. She doesn't look like she's going to wake up for at least another two hours anyway. After the prophecy she'll be tired and she might not be able to stand up. Ron, Harry and Ginny might want to stay with her and it would be easier if they all went to the station at the same time."

"No Remus. Let's take the children to Hogwarts by flo powder. It will be quicker." replied Dumbledore looking grave. Then he lifted Hermione and carried her to the fireplace. Dropping some flo powder in the flames he said "My office Hogwarts." And with a wosh of green flames he and Hermione were gone.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny you should get going. Take your trunks and Hermione's with you to Kings Cross." They dragged the trunks to a car very slowly.

Once they were on the train Harry, Ron and Ginny started talking.

"Why did she keep it a secret from us for so long?"

"Well she was frightened. And thought the less people who know my secret the better." replied Ron to Ginny's question as the train pulled into the station.


	4. Epilogue the profecy from twelve years a

Epilogue- the prophecy from 12 years ago

When they got to Hogwarts Hermione was already sitting at the Griffindor table ready for the feast and the sorting to begin. Once the sorting was over when they were tucking in to the feast Hermione said "I need to tell you something after dinner. It's very secret so we should go to the room of requirement." After the feast Hermione took them to the room of requirement.

"When I was four I made a prophecy. It said "the dark lord will be conquered on the eve of September 14th." About two years later I remembered the prophecy and went to the library near me. I looked up prophecies and found out that I was a prophet as the book called Seer's. When I came to Hogwarts I found out the real name for prophets. I told Dumbledore who already knew. I've been scared to tell anyone since then because Dumbledore said not to tell anyone unless you know you can trust them. I know I can trust you but I was still scared. Sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know whether it was safe or not."

"Don't worry Hermione we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to. Especially as you quit divination."

"Thanks Ron, Harry I'm glad I confided in you." replied Hermione before going up to her dormitory and getting out her crystal ball.


End file.
